moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Russia
Soviet Union |tactics = * High mobility * Field production * Tesla weapons |arsenal = See Arsenal |leader = Premier Alexander Romanov† |capital = Moscow |notes = }} Russia '''(often shortened to '''RU) is one of three subfactions of the Soviet Union. Official description Russia is not only the de facto leader of the Soviet war machine, but the largest country in the world as well. The vast tundras and steppes of their homeland have forced the Russian armed forces to utilize both conventional tank paradrops and unconventional mobile production technology in order to ease the logistics and transport costs of their heavy armor. When the Soviets conquered Serbia during the second Great War, they captured the famous inventor Nikola Tesla and had him create weaponized incarnations of his machines for them. This has lead to the wide proliferation of advanced Tesla weaponry among the ranks of the Russian army, instilling fear in all who dare oppose the Russian Bear.Soviet Information page on the official Mental Omega website History Second Great War Russia, together with Ukraine and several other satellite states, started the Second Great War by attacking the Allied Nations of Europe to the west, and China to the east, but although it succeeded in occupying most of Europe it was eventually outnumbered and pushed back by the Allies, with the assistance of the United States of America, and defeated after the Battle of Moscow. A period of occupation followed during which the Soviet Union was dismantled, and much of Russia's arsenal and technology was confiscated or destroyed (despite this, they sent the elite commando Boris in 1972 to recycle the Volkov and Chitzkoi bodies confiscated by the Allies in Eastern Ukraine), but once the occupation ended Russia founded a new Soviet Union by allying itself with the newly established Latin Confederation in South America, and the People's Republic of China in Asia, and after reconstructing much of its arsenal launched a massive invasion on the United States, triggering the Third Great War. Third Great War In the Third Great War, Russia was always a pioneer in attacking the Allies, and many major battles on the US East and West coasts were completed by them (although they lost Boris at this time). Not only did Russia continue to have an advantage in the American campaign, but also repelled a sneak attack by Pacific Front on their Far East territory. Later, Soviet Russia successfully guarded the Psychic Beacon built in St. Louis to control a large number of Americans, and launched a MIDAS to Chicago in retaliation for annihilating the Allied forces who destroyed their Psychic Amplifier. After the end of the American campaign, Russia focused on Europe and launched attacks on several European port cities, including Amsterdam, where they launched a sudden attack on the city from the North Sea, crushed the Allied fleet there, and during this time they also sent their cyborg heroes, Volkov and Chitzkoi, made a blitzkrieg on Paris, France, disrupting the deployment of European troops. After receiving information about the SteinsTech research facility in Canada, Russians also went to Sweden to destroy an Allied Super Thor research facility. But during Russia's busy on European continent, their uranium production facility and two-thirds of the MIDAS reserves were retaliatorily destroyed by the Allies. As the Sino-Russian coalition entered the Black Forest, Russia planned to launch a MIDAS storaged in Siberia and destroy the SteinsTech Laboratory there once the Soviet troops were defeated. However, the Allies also knew about the plan, which led to a chrono defense in Kemerovo Oblast. Later, the battle on the European continent was coming to an end, but Russia suffered another dilemma: their coalition China, was fell in a chaos, their troops in Xizang were under the control of an unknown Psychic Beacon. In order to end the chaos, Volkov and Chitzkoi went to destroy the Psychic Beacon immediately, but China blamed Russia after the incident. In order to investigate the truth of China, a small team was sent to a Kanegawa Industries facility in Japan that did not seem to have been occupied by China. As a result however, they found that it was already owned by China as well, led to the first civil conflict of the Comintern broke out there. After the Sino-Russian civil war broke out, China led most of Japanese Pacific Front forces stood on their side to launch a large-scale raid on Primorsky Krai. One of the troops led by General Xiu Rong Wu captured Volkov and Chitzkoi, but was attacked by the Russian army. With stubborn resistance, the Russians later repelled these East Asian invaders. Since then, Russia had retained the leadership position of the Comintern and established its rule over most of the world by the threat of Topol-Ms. However, they also had a fatal weakness: in fact they had no any MIDAS, and those Topol-M were all empty. Therefore, they had to acquiesce in the various covert actions of PsiCorps that are going on during this time... Mental Omega War On the same day two years later, Russia carried out a grand military parade in Moscow, while in the United States (renamed Soviet America), the Soviets found a large US resistance attack on Washington (renamed Stalington). However, when the two Soviet troops were busy with their activities, Yuri appeared - he completely destroyed the military parade in Moscow, killed Premier Alexander Romanov, and secretly controlled everyone in Stalington - and finally only few of them escaped there. However, the two colonels who still in combat, Reznov and Krukov, fled to Europe to find a hiding place after breaking the interception of PsiCorps, and by the way neutralized the unknown pollution source of Latin Confederation's European headquarters. Although at some point later the Russians in Romania managed to sabotage a Psychic Beacon to free their troops there, and tried to attack the PsiCorps' new mental weapon research base, but they were all eliminated by the timely response of PsiCorps. After Russian troops in various parts of the world suffered huge losses, they decided to start a negotiation about restoring alliance with China in Singapore, and released Chinese prisoners from previous war held in Primorsky Krai shortly after the negotiations succeeded. However, unexpected things happened: Reznov and Krukov, who originally planned to investigate PsiCorps' activities in Xinjiang, China, found that Chinese did not fully fulfill the commitments, secretly developing Volkov-based cybernetic technology. The two quickly positioned their main production base and called more Russian troops to destroy those cybernetic production facilities. The alliance established between China and Russia was ironically and quickly broken. Not only that, but Russia also carried the Latin Confederation troops pretending to be slaves controlled by Epsilon, attacking Shanghai, China and stealing the technology they are craving. After the defeat of their "Chinese campaign", Russia became the only force in the Soviet Union who were able to continue fighting. With the successful theft of most of Chinese technology, they repositioned the Epsilon Army as their main enemy and used the satellite restored by Chinese technology to locate an aerospace facility in Sweden and captured it, trying to use it to observe what Epsilon was transporting using the space rockets here. After a while, a Russian army landed on the moon via the rockets, destroying everything of the Epsilon forces there, and found a super soldier suspected to be based on the deceased Russian hero Boris. The most important thing was that they extracted relevant data from the ruins of the command center and found that Yuri was hiding in Moscow. Since then, the Moon Force had reported this to the Russian forces on Earth and has begun planning to use an untested tactic to attack Moscow from above and destroy the main Psychic Amplifier in the capital.Brothers in Arms briefing On the other hand, the two troops on Earth respectively restored the Apocalypse Tank research base and liberated Stalingrad, destroying the backup Psychic Amplifier and all PsiCorps production facilities there. The final battle of the three troops in Moscow is about to begin. Arsenal Structures Infantry Units Aircraft Ships Support powers Trivia * Initially Russia was supposed to have a special unit in place of the Overcharge support power called the Perun Flagship, which can buff single or multiple units armed with Tesla weapons, but it was cut. The model (resembling an oversized Hind) and soundfiles, however, still remain in the mod's files. See also * Latin Confederation * China References zh:苏维埃俄罗斯 Category:Subfactions Category:Soviet Union